The present invention relates to headrests and particularly to headrests which are adjustable.
Headrests and particularly headrests for use in vehicles have included a variety of mechanical structures for permitting the headrest to be elevated and lowered or tilted to accommodate the user of the headrest. Such adjustments typically must be made while the vehicle is at rest inasmuch as in most cases a significant effort is required to manipulate such adjustable headrests. Recently, headrests have been made more easily adjustable by the utilization of spring-biasing and a releasable control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,240 illustrates a tiltable headrest with a spring control mechanism which can be relatively easily adjusted. Although representing a significant improvement in ease of operation, this system requires a considerable number of structural elements and is therefore somewhat costly.